iDefend
by DavianDestroys
Summary: Sam kisses Carly in front of everybody. However, Carly is dating Freddie. But Carly doesn't pull away... AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Please help me out by reviewing guys if you like it or if you don't and why.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH CAM... Also there is a bit of a trigger for abusive relationships and almost rape.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The hallway was silent as Sam kissed Carly. She had been trying to conceal her feelings for Carly for so long and without thinking she grabbed her best friend and kissed her and Carly didn't move away. She suddenly felt hands grab her and was flung around just in time to see Freddie's fist land straight into her face. He hit her so hard that she lost consciousness. She woke up later in the nurses office. It took her a little to realize what she had done. She kissed her best friend who was dating Freddie. She quickly tried to stand which caused her to get dizzy and stumble. She caught herself and got up more slowly this time. She left the office just as the school day ended and everyone was leaving classes. People looked at her and whispered, they were all talking about her.

She quickly made her way to Carly's locker hoping that she was still there. When she got there Carly was waiting for her. "I'm sorr-" Carly slapped her and started to walk away. However Sam quickly grabbed her hand "Carly listen to me please. I don't know what came over me seriously I just did it without thi-." Carly went to slap her again and Sam moved to catch her hand and decided that she deserved it. "SAM I'M DATING FREDDIE... WHY WHOULD YOU DO THAT?" Sam looked down at her shoes she knew it was wrong. She shouldn't have done that to her friend. "I'm sorry Carly I couldn't help it, it it -" Carly was getting more mad at Sam because all she did was keep saying sorry. "Save it Sam... just leave me alone" Carly once again turned and this time Sam didn't grab her.

As Carly stormed away she kept on replaying the kiss in her head. She was more pissed at herself then Sam. She didn't move or push Sam away when she kissed her. She felt something there when they kissed. Carly shook her head and tried to stop thinking about the kiss. She wasn't gay, she couldn't be gay...Could she? When she got to her apartment she heard Freddie's mom yelling at him for getting suspended for hitting Sam. She opened her door and went straight for her room her head hurt so much all she wanted to do was take a nap. During her nap all she dreamt about was the kiss.

* * *

><p>Freddie was steaming he was grounded for all of his suspension. He was pissed Carly wasn't gay so why did she let Sam kiss her? WHY DID SAM KISS HER IN THE FIRST PLACE? Carly was his girlfriend and Sam knew how much Carly meant to him. He was glad he punched her in the face, if a teacher didn't grab him he would have kicked her while she was down. He wanted to beat up Sam for what she did but he knew in a fair fight he would get his assed kicked. As he was thinking his mom came into his room to tell him that there was something she needed to take care of and that he wasn't supposed to leave the apartment. As soon as he heard the front door open and close he jumped out of his bed and went over to Carly's.<p>

He knocked on the door and Carly opened it. She didn't look very excited to see him there and just moved aside to let him in. "Is Spencer here?" Carly shook her head no. "Good. Why didn't you push her away?" Carly didn't know what to say at all. She didn't even know all of the reasons why she didn't move. She didn't say anything as Freddie stood there and continued to get angrier because she wouldn't answer his question. After five minutes of silence and Carly just staring at the floor Freddie hit the boiling point. He walked over to Carly and grabbed her by the hair and pulled it hard. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION? YOUR MINE YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME? WHY WOULD YOU LET SAME KISS YOU" Carly was in shock Freddie was usually so calm and weak and right now he was hurting her. She was in so much shock she couldn't answer his question all she did was let out whimpers. Freddie couldn't think straight he pushed her down on the couch and forced her to kiss him.

Freddie started to get an erection from doing this and it started to scare Carly she could see the rage in his eyes. She realized that Freddie was rubbing his hard on, and she started crying. "FREDDIE PLEASE STOP." Freddie snapped out of it. He jumped off of Carly and immediately apologized put his cock away and ran out of the apartment back into his room. He couldn't believe what he almost did to his girlfriend. He didn't know what he was thinking. He was still hard so he quickly ran into the shower.

* * *

><p>Carly was in the shower crying. Freddie had hurt her and he got turned on while doing it. She didn't understand what was going on with him. Yeah she let Sam kiss her but that was no reason to hurt her. Carly got out of the shower only when it turned cold. She walked out of the bathroom to see Sam out her window. She let her in even though she was still mad at her. She needed her best friend right now. When Sam came in she saw that Carly had been crying. Sam thought that had something to do with her and she felt even worse about what she did. "I'm truly sorry Carly, I really didn't mean for all this shit to go down. I wasn't thinking." Carly didn't say anything she just hugged Sam and started crying all over again. Sam was really confused about what was going on but she put her hands around her best friend and just let her cry.<p>

Carly cried herself to sleep on Sam's lap. Sam set and wandered why the girl would hug her and cry. Carly never explained why she was crying in the first place. It was worrying her had she made the girl cry? She never meant to hurt Carly she didn't want to be the cause of pain for her. She cared for her and would do anything for. Sam set there watching the girl sleeping. She couldn't move outta the position that she was in because Carly had a death grip on her and she didn't want to make the girl wake up when she just fell asleep. So she just set there watching Carly until she fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up to Carly still knocked out with a death grip on her. She continued to watch the girl for a little while until Carly woke up on her own. Carly looked up at Sam and quickly let go when she realized it was morning "Did you sleep like that Sam?" Sam just nodded and Carly just hugged her. "Thank You" Carly kissed Sam's cheek "I'm confused cupcake, aren't you mad at me?" Carly shook her head yes "Then Wh-" Carly interrupted her "I'm mad yes but your my best friend and I needed you and you let me hug you all night when I was sad." Sam realized at that moment that most likely Carly's sadness probably didn't have anything to do with her. But then what made her sad?"Carly why were you crying?" Carly didn't say anything for a minute because she knew that if she told her friend she would murder Freddie but she couldn't lie to her friend. "Freddie he hurt me an-" Sam got up really quickly and she looked really angry "That momma's boy is going to die." Before Carly could tell Sam no she was already gone.

Sam ran through the apartment, past Spencer, and then kicked in Freddie's apartments door. Not caring if Mrs. Benson was home or not. Freddie ran out of his room yelling "WHAT THE FUCK PUCKETT?" Sam wasted no time in punching Freddie in the face while shouting "YOU LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she then punched him again in the nuts. When Freddie fell to the ground she proceeded to kick him in the stomach until Spencer ran in and grabbed her up. "Fuck you Puckett" was the last thing Freddie said before he past out from the pain. Carly was standing in the doorway and she ran up to Sam and a very confused and freaking out Spencer. "Omg whats going on why did Sam beat up Freddie?" Carly looked at her brother and she told him he freaked out more as Carly called the for an ambulance. She told the cops that they found Freddie that way and hoped that Freddie wouldn't say otherwise.

It took a couple hours for Freddie to wake up and he said he didn't remember what happened to the cops. He knew that Carly told Sam which meant if he told on Sam, Carly would tell on him and he would be in trouble to. After the cops left his mom ran into the room and cried and babied him like usual. He stayed in the hospital for what seemed like forever until he was cleared to go home. Where he was babied even more by his mom. When he could finally go back to school he was happy until Sam and Carly came up to him. "We are done." Freddie got angry again this wouldn't have happened if Sam never kissed Carly. He blamed her, Sam saw the anger in Freddie's and got in front of Carly to enforce her point. Freddie backed away from them towards class, he would get her back she was his.

**End of Chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: icarly isnt mine... and if it was well Sam and Carly would be together so yeah. Daney is mine though... **

Carly didn't know what to do with her growing feelings for Sam. Ever since the incident with Freddie they had been spending more time together. They had been looking for a new tech person for iCarly for over a month. Today they had an interview with Daney a girl who had always loved watching iCarly and volunteered when they put it out that Freddie was gone for personal reasons. Sam and Carly were waiting for Daney to knock on the door watching tv. Neither of them would have thought that Freddie would do something so stupid and mess up their friendship and hurt them.

Daney was nervously standing in front of Carly's apartment. She hadn't gotten the nerves to knock on the door. She had been obsessed with iCarly since she started watching it. She thought Carly was the cutest girl on the planet. While Daney was day dreaming about Carly, the door opened abruptly and made her jump. "Oh sorry, I'm Spencer. Sorry about that. CARLY SOMEONES HERE FOR YOU... sorry gotta go" Spencer pushes past Daney running out the door and down the hall quickly. Carly and Sam come down the stairs and Daney gets really nervous upon seeing Carly and Sam in person.

Daney was a really short just about 4'11" she wore a backwards cap, plaid shirt and paint covered, oiled stained jeans with holes in the knees. Her face was super red and she was staring at her feet as Carly and Sam said their hellos to her and they shook her hand. Carly and Sam led Daney to the iCarly studio and showed her around. Daney was excited and really nervous at the same time. To be standing in the iCarly studio was something she always wanted to do. She never would have thought that she would get the chance to be apart of the iCarly gang.

The interview didnt take that long about 10 mins for the girls to conclude that Daney was perfect and a better tech person than Freddie. She knew a lot about computers, cameras, and a lot about design and she even had ideas on how to better run the iCarly website. Carly and Sam didn't even need to interview the rest of the candidates they were set on her. Daney was officially a new part of the iCarly crew. When Carly and Sam gave Daney the good news she jumped around and glomped Carly onto the ground saying thanking her... and Sam for the opportunity to be apart of iCarly. Carly giggled at how happy the girl was to be apart of their lil crew. Daney jumped up off of Carly and apologized for tackling her to the ground.

Daney was excited to work with the girls and she spent the rest of the day at the Shay household, getting to know Carly... and Sam better. Carly thought the way Daney was acting towards her was really cute but at the same time it made her wish that Sam was flirting with her. She was still confused about her feelings but she was still a little unsure she wanted to be Sam's girlfriend. Carly decided that she would solve this problem the same way it started, after Daney had left of course. Daney hung around for another hour before having to go home.

As soon as the door closed Carly turned around and kissed Sam. As soon as their lips touched Carly was absolutely sure that she was head over heels in love with her best friend. Sam was a little started by the abrupt kiss but she went with it. It seemed like they were kissing forever and the only thing that made them stop was the need for air. Both Sam and Carly were blushing when they parted, neither of them expected their connection to be so intense. They just stood and stared at each other in awe for a few mins before Carly hugged Sam.

"Will you be my girlfriend Samantha Puckett". Sam answered her by kissing her again. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was excited she had been in love with her best friend for forever. She thought she had no hope that she would be anything but Carly's best friend and she had been content with the very idea of that existence for herself, until the day where her love for her best friend was so great that she kissed Carly in the hall way. Who knew that the "mistake" that she had made on that day would have lead to her getting to actually be with Carly. "So I am guessing that means yes then?" Carly said after they parted from their kiss "Yes it is cupcake." Sam said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**I am sorry I am so slow with updating things I am just a slow writer.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own iCarly. However Daney is mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

At school Carly didn't know how to act around people. She knew how her father felt about gay people. He hated them he didn't even believe that they should exist. So she really couldn't have him finding out. So when Sam went to kiss her in the hallway to say hello Carly moved her head so that Sam kissed her cheek. "What's wrong Cupcake?"... Carly didn't answer just grabbed Sam and pulled her into the girls room. She didn't speak until she made sure that no one was in the bathroom with them. "Sam my dad cant find out that we are dating." Sam turned around and headed toward the door. Carly grabbed her "Sam that's not what I am saying, we just cant be together in public until I am ready to tell him. I want to be with you... I need my best friend". Carly hugged Sam and then the warning bell rang and they hurried to class.

After school they were ready to shoot their first webisode for iCarly with Daney as their techie. Because of the new advertising that Daney did this was the most watched episode of iCarly that the girls had streamed for awhile. Daney was making a good second impression, her hard work was making the team more famous already. After the show Carly and Sam hugged Daney and thanked her for getting them to that many views again. Daney was happy and she wanted to please Carly, she sat the girls down and told them about other ideas she had for the show and how to make it more popular, even an idea on how to start gaining income from it.

Daney was not only a techie but she was really good at graphic design. She designed a whole line of different clothing, mugs, and other things to sell. She showed the girls her designs and ideas and they picked out a few to start with. "How are we going to afford this?" asked Carly. Daney assured Carly that she had it handled. "I'll bring the first products in next week to show you and if you like them we can advertise." With that Daney left the Shay residence and went on her way. When Daney got outside there was a black limousine waiting for her. She got into the car quickly "Hello Miss King, there is a change of clothes in your back pack like you asked. Are you going home?" Daney nodded at the driver and put up the divider so she could change. When she put the divider down again she started talking to the driver "Louis, next time can you pick me up around the corner, I don't want those two to treat me differently because of who I am." The driver looked back at his bosses child "Yes little madam."

When she got home she went straight to her fathers study on the fifth floor of the mansion. She bounded right into the room, she was probably the only person who could do that without her father throwing a fit. He looked up from the papers on his desk and stood to give his little princess a hug. "I know you didn't come up here just to give me a hug sweetheart. What do you need?" She handed her dad a bunch of her designs and a proposal. "I wanted to know if you would fund a project, I'm trying to start a line based on iCarly I've already talked to the girls and got their okay. I just need the funds to start." Her dad set down and started reading the proposal in his hand. His daughter wrote it brilliantly and since he wanted her to take over the family business one day he thought this was a great way for her to start. "Okay I will give you your start up money and I will give you all the numbers you need to contact to get your prototypes made." She hugged him again, going on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy."

* * *

><p>The next week two hours before the next broadcast of iCarly Daney showed up at the Shay's with a bunch of prototypes. Carly was super impressed at the amount of work Daney got done in such a short amount of time. "Wow these are all so amazing." Carly jumped up and kissed Daney on the cheek, the small girl turned ten shades of red. Sam really didn't like that at all. She scuffed but she had to admit this girl had talent. "We're gonna make so much money." Sam said as she looked through all of the things that the girl had designed.<p>

Daney had wrote a website code for their store just incase they accepted the prototypes. She would put it online after the show today. She had advertised that their might be something interesting on this show of iCarly. Hopefully they would have a really larger audience then her first show with the two girls. As the show went on Daney checked the stats they hit over 6 million with all of the advertisement that she had been doing and the other new ideas that she had brought to the table. She was sure that the shirts would be a big hit. After she had got the okay from Carly and Sam she had called everyone to start production on more stuff for the store she ordered 500 of everything to start with and would order more if needed.

The show was over and Daney immediately started to work on getting the site up and running properly. She didn't have to do much and it only took thirty minutes to make the site look what she considered perfect. Daney stuck around for an hour just so she could see how much people bought she was shocked to see so many things sold out already. "Sam and Carly come look at this... I think I underestimated how many people love you guys." They rushed over to see more than half of the things in the store sold. "I think its a mix of us and how well these were designed. Your so good at a lot of things Daney." Carly said as same pulled both of them together and shouted "We are gonna be getting paid really well my friends."

* * *

><p>Freddie didn't like it. After Carly and Sam made him leave iCarly they had gotten more popular than ever with their new techie. He had started to make a plan to take down Sam. He had saved up money for this computer that he had wanted. He would use that money to train himself to be strong so he could beat Sam. He found a person that would teach him Krav Maga. He would spend most of his time learning the deadly martial art than anything else. His was obsessed with revenge. He wanted his girlfriend back and he wanted to make Sam pay for taking her and hurting him. He would no longer be the weak boy they knew.<p>

He scared his mom and she babied him every time he came home with a bruise. She started to believe that he was getting abused and started to restrict the times that he could go out. This was the first time that Freddie ever screamed at his mother. "I AM NOT A CHILD, I AM 16 YEARS OLD NOW. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF." His mother seemed shocked and then she started to cry as her boy walked to his room and slammed the door. He had no remorse for her, she babied him all his life and he was tired of it. He wouldn't be able to get revenge if his mother kept on babying him every time he came home with a bruise on his body. He was getting bigger and stronger every day of training and he was learning a lot from The Destroyer.

He thought that with how good he was getting he would be ready for his plan in the next 6 months. The Destroyer said he was a natural, his feelings made it easier to push himself. Easier to take the beatings his teacher gave him. His teacher would teach him by beating him until he adapted. Every time he fought his teacher it would be his teacher put more and more effort in. Once The Destroyer had broken Freddie's arm. His teacher had tricked him with a combination that he hadn't expected. He screamed in pain but his teacher told him to get up they continued fighting for an hour until another punch landed on Freddie's broken arm and the bone started going through the skin.

He went straight to the hospital begging the doctors not to call his mom. He didn't want to be babied again. Of course they didn't listen to the minor and called his mom who rushed to his side. She treated him like a baby and he blew up on her again. Causing her to cry "SHUT UP OR GET THE FUCK OUT!" his anger was turning him into a less considerate person. Freddie's mother looked at him and decided that she wouldn't deal with him like this. She wiped away her tears and stood saying "You are to be out of my home, I won't deal with being disrespected. I will deposit money into your bank account find your own apartment because I want nothing to do with an ungrateful child. All I ever did was care about you, you say you can take care of yourself well do it. Anything I bought for you is staying in the house anything else you will come pick up in a week or it will be in the trash or sold." With that she went to the doctor and signed all the papers she needed to sign to get Freddie released from the hospital and left him to fend for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN:**Last time I forgot to say that I owned The Destroyer and Daney's father also. The whole King Family is mine... Also sorry for being so slow...College took up all my time and yeah I was working on the chapter for The Dragon King and this one so yeah sorry I should be a better till school starts up again.

**Also: Cam126 **you are a mean person, I don't like you. I would understand if you gave me feedback on why you didn't like my story but you don't have to be an ass about it. As for **CamLover** yeah I know my storyline is all messed up I didn't even write a plot I'm free styling this one... I'm trying with my grammar and thanks for actually telling me to keep going... practice is the only way you get better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly cause if I did there would be so many more gay people.

It had been seven months after they started selling products relating to iCarly. The phone rang in the Shay residence. "Hello, my name is Terrence Bo and I would like to make a proposition for you and the rest of the iCarly gang. If you can meet with me, we can do it at your place of residence." Carly didn't really waste time asking the other two sitting on the couch with her if it was okay to say yes. She just automatically replied getting excited without knowing what the proposition actually was. She turned to the girls on the couch and told them about Terrence and a proposition that he was going to pitch to them in twenty minutes.

Sure enough twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and Terrence Bo was there exactly on time. He sat the girls down and they began to speak business. Terrence wanted to give the girls a show, he had already gotten the money and showed them their start up budget. They talked about how the show would be run and how the girls would get people to help them write new skits. "It'll make things easier for you three so you have more people to brainstorm with and there are celebrities that want to shoot some episodes with you." The girls couldn't believe their ears they were going to be on Television. They worked out the Daney would still be in charge of all tech and that the girls would have final say in the things they do and don't do.

"Now the last thing I need is for you all to sign a contract, I will give you this copy to read over and you can sign it in my office in a week. Also since you are minors, your guardians must sign it with you." With that Terrence got up and gave Daney the papers and then he shook each of the girls hands. "It was nice doing business with you all." The girls walked him to the door and as soon as it was closed they started jumping up and down. In the excitement Carly pulled Sam into a kiss. Daney shocked stopped jumping and got silent. The girl she liked just kissed someone else. She held in her emotions though and just stared at the girls until they realized that she was there. Carly started blushing and looking any where but Daney's face. Sam had a shocked and happy expression on her face. Her girlfriend kissed her with someone else around and that never happened before.

"So I guess you two are together than." Daney said looking at the couple. "Yeah we are, but you can't tell any one." Carly said looking at Daney with pleading eyes. "It's really important, my father will kill me." Daney didn't really understand how a father could hate his daughter over something that she couldn't control. When she told her dad she was bisexual he hugged her and told her everything was okay, that liking girls was just another thing that they would have in common. Though she didn't want to cause Carly any problems "Okay I understand. You guys are really close, I should have guessed that there was something more going on." Carly hugged Daney and thanked her for keeping her secret. Though now that she knew she had competition for Carly, she wasn't going to give up just because the girl was taken. She would find a way.

"Well I guess since you guys let me know a secret, I will let you know mine. Then we can be on equal ground right?" Carly and Sam looked at Daney with questioning eyes. "Well you guys know me as Daney, I prefer the name over the one my father gave me which is Daniela King." Carly and Sam's eyes widened and they almost fainted. The heir to the King estate was their techie for iCarly. Though this explained way she always wore a cap and glasses when they shot for iCarly. They just thought she was camera shy and would eventually get over it. "I don't really like people knowing who I am since a lot of my "friends" used me in the past for my daddies fortune. I know you two aren't like that and hopefully I can trust you." Carly and Sam shook their heads. "Okay great, before we sign these papers I will show them to my father so he can have his lawyers look at them and make sure everything is okay to sign... don't want to sign anything that fucks us over in the end." Carly and Sam agreed and Daney took the papers and left the Shay residence.

Freddie liked living by himself, it sucked that he had less time to train cause he had to find a job and still had school but his apartment suited all his needs without the babying of his mother. He could now plan out in the open. He knew Carly's father would never stand for this whole gay thing that was happening with his daughter. He was a military man who was the biggest homophobe that Freddie ever knew. He wanted to get him on board with showing that little dyke Sam that she can't have Carly. That Carly isn't hers to have in the first place.

He sent an email to Carly's father detailing what the girls had been doing and even sent a picture that he took of them while they were on a date. He wanted to meet the man in person and talk to him about separating the girls. Carly's father emailed him back within twenty minutes saying he would be on his way in the next 48 hours. They would meet when his plane landed. In the meantime Freddie would get the final pieces of the plan wanted everything to be ready when Carly's father got here.

Two days went by really quickly. Freddie basically blinked and it was over. He was standing at the airport in the lobby waiting for Mr. Shay to arrive. It took ten minutes but Mr. Shay was now walking toward Freddie. "Now while I drive back to your apartment you will tell me the story of how my daughter has become a dyke. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Spencer to instill any moral values in my daughter." Freddie told Mr. Shay how Sam kissed Carly and confused her, how she had been madly in love with him up until that point. He conveniently left out the part where he almost raped the man's daughter. Though he did tell the man how he got the shit beaten out of him. "Son you let a girl beat you up." Mr. Shay said disapprovingly, "Yes sir I was weak but I am no longer. I have been training, It will never happen again. I want to fight for your daughter back, I care for her more than anybody in the world could. Sam has confused her." Mr. Shay agreed, his little girl would have never even thought about being a lesbian if it wasn't for that dyke.

When they entered Freddie's apartment Freddie got straight to business. "Now for this plan to work we need Sam to run to us, so I need you to randomly show up and take her on an impromptu father/daughter date and make sure she doesn't have her cell on her or anytime to call Sam to say you are around. My master has given me permission to use his studio tonight. I will draw Sam there with a promise of a date with Carly. When I text you come to the studio and make sure to hold your daughter so she stays out of the fight. I know you are a man of honor and you will keep your word, so I ask that if I lose you let them be together." Mr. Shay was reluctant to leave his daughters fate in the hands of a kid. "Let me see what you can do first, see if your master will meet with us so you can fight him." Freddie understood and immediately got on the phone with The Destroyer. With his okay they went to the studio so that Freddie could show his skills off to Mr. Shay.

Freddie was pumped he hadn't gotten the chance to show someone else what he had learned. He went all in on his master. He even managed to catch him off guard a couple of times before his master put him down. His master helped him up and said, "Good job Freddie you have improved a lot since you first started here. I am proud to be your master." Freddie smiled, his master had never complimented him before. He beamed at him and Mr. Shay "Well boy you got yourself a deal, I promise on my honor as a soldier to let this decide their fate together." Mr. Shay held out his hand to Freddie and they shook on their agreement.


End file.
